


Voicemails

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, drarry muggle au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello!” He exclaimed brightly. “You’ve reached Harry-” </p><p>“AND DRACO!” Said a distant voice.</p><p>“Draco, you can’t be in my voicemail greeting.” Harry grumbled.</p><p>“Of course I can.” Said my voice on the other end of the line, much closer than before.</p><p>“Nuh-uh.” Harry protested.</p><p>“Watch me.” My voice said, just before a rustle of movement sounded as I had snatched the phone from Harry’s hand.</p><p>“Hello, you’ve reached Harry Sodding Potter, king of the world.” Harry laughed in the background. “If you need to reach him, too bad, he’s not available. Goodbye.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I looked down at the small blue box on our kitchen table. I opened it to reveal the small silver band of Harry’s engagement ring within. I reached over and flipped open my phone, scanning through my voicemails. I pressed ‘O.K.’ and held the phone to my ear, smiling again when Harry’s deep voice sounded from the other end of the line.

“Draco! I’ve- sorry- I’m getting- one second.” There were a few grunts and a loud rustling of fabric against the phone’s microphone. I heard his heavy breathing before his voice came again. “Sorry I was getting my bags out of the taxi. I think I’m going to miss my flight so I just wanted to call you before I got to security.” He paused briefly to catch his breath, only the clicking sound of the wheels to his suitcase coming from the other line. I heard the rumble of a crowd and few beeps of miscellaneous scanners from far off in the distance. “Okay I’ve just gotten to the gate.” He panted. “I’m waiting in line to check my bag, but I don’t know if I’ll get another chance to call you before I reach the plane. Unless I miss my flight, in which case, you’ll hear from me again.”

He let out a long breath, remaining silent for a few seconds. I rubbed my thumb against the soft velvet of the box in front of me, closing my eyes as I waited for his next few words.

“I can’t wait to see you.” He said with a small laugh, his smile apparent in the tone of his voice. “God, I miss you.” He breathed, the air making the audio crackle slightly. “I can’t wait to be home. I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

I listened to the last few seconds of distant beeps and chatter before the line went silent. Drawing the phone down from my ear, I looked at the screen of my phone and pressed the green ‘call’ button on the dial pad, drawing it back up to my ear as I listened. I waited patiently as the line rang, smiling as I heard Harry fumble with the phone on the other end.

“Hello!” He exclaimed brightly. “You’ve reached Harry-” 

“AND DRACO!” Said a distant voice.

“Draco, you can’t be in my voicemail greeting.” Harry grumbled.

“Of course I can.” Said my voice on the other end of the line, much closer than before.

“Nuh-uh.” Harry protested.

“Watch me.” My voice said, just before a rustle of movement sounded as I had snatched the phone from Harry’s hand.

“Hello, you’ve reached Harry Sodding Potter, king of the world.” Harry laughed in the background. “If you need to reach him, too bad, he’s not available. Goodbye.”

“See?” I asked Harry as I handed the phone back to him.

“Brilliantly done. Now nobody will ever call me again.” Harry said as he took the phone from me.

“Love you.” My voice said just before the recording cut off.

I pulled the phone away from my ear again and slowly shut it, setting it down on the table next to Harry’s engagement ring. I stared down at the silver band as tears stung my eyes, throat tightening painfully. I closed the box and wrapped my fingers around it, resting my forehead against my fist as I cried.

I struggled to draw in a breath of air, lungs failing to expand as another few sobs ripped through my body. I heard the soft patter of my tears falling onto the tabletop, my throat stinging from the ragged breaths I was attempting to draw in, stomach aching with the force of my cries.

I blindly fumbled with my phone again, wiping away my tears roughly as I dialed Harry’s number. I sniffed heavily and took a few shuddering breaths in an attempt to collect myself while I listened to our brief banter on Harry’s voicemail greeting again.

“Love you.” My voice said again, just before the beep sounded.

“Harry.” I choked out, my throat raw. “Harry, please, come back to me.” I cried, leaning forward to rest my forehead against my hand. “I can’t do this without you. I need you. Why couldn’t you have just missed your plane and been late for once in your sodding life. You can’t be-” My voice cracked, making it temporarily impossible for me to speak. I took in a ragged breath. “You can’t be dead.” I said, my voice only a whisper amongst my tears. “Please, don’t leave me. Come back, Harry. Come back to me.” I choked out. “Please.” I breathed shakily, resting my forehead against the table as I continued to hold the phone up to my ear.

I closed my eyes and cried quietly until the recorder shut itself off with a long beep.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flew open at the sound of a high pitched ringing. I sat up quickly, groaning as my head spun violently. I cradled my forehead in both of my hands, pressing my palms against my eyes as everything slowly settled. 

I became aware of a steady beeping and the soft hiss of a machine. I could see bright fluorescent lights from behind my hands, threatening to split my head in half if I opened my eyes too quickly. 

 Pulling my hands away from my face, I blinked slowly to adjust to my surroundings, taking in the long hospital bed and several tubes sticking out of my arm. There were aches in muscles that I didn’t even know I had. 

“Nurse!” I choked out, realizing that my throat felt as dry as a desert. I coughed and swallowed as best I could. “Nurse!” I exclaimed again, slightly louder.

I reached a hand up and rubbed at my throat, examining the sides of my bed for some sort of ‘call’ button. Upon finding it, I jammed my thumb in it and held it there, watching the door. It flew open a moment later, several nurses and two doctors filing in. I frowned at the several new faces, only realizing a few long moments later that someone was speaking to me.

“..down now. Please, sir, lay down. You shouldn’t be sitting.” Said a nurse to my right.

I frowned at him as he tried to push me back down onto the bed, but obliged to his commands.

“What’s happening?” I asked, my voice still gravely. “Please, can I have water?”

“You were in a plane crash.” Someone to my right explained as the same male nurse shone a bright light in my eyes.

“What?” I asked, blinking quickly as the man pulled the light away and held out a glass of water to me.

“A plane crash, sir. About a week ago. This may come as a shock to you, but you’ve been in a coma.”

“What?!” I asked, sitting up straight again. The room spun dangerously, vision going temporarily black. When I came round, I had been pushed down into bed again, glass of water removed from my hand. “Water. Please. I’m sorry.” I croaked out.

Someone gave me my cup back as a nurse shuffled to the front and wrapped a velcro band around my bicep. I downed my water and handed the cup to the male nurse when he reached out a hand for it.

“Has anyone been in to see me?” I asked hopefully.

“No, sir.” A female nurse replied. “We couldn’t find your identification in the plane debris.”

“So nobody knows I’m in here?” I asked.

“No, sir.” She replied, removing the velcro strap.

I frowned and stared at my blanket covered knees as they lifted one of my arms to do another test. If no one knew I was in here, that meant _Draco_ didn’t know I was in here. Surely he wouldn’t think I was dead? If there were other survivors-

“How many people survived? In the plane crash?” I asked.

The nurse frowned up at me sadly before dropping her eyes back down to the needle in my arm.

“Three, sir. You’re the first one awake.” She replied quietly.

I stared at her, slowly digesting the situation. Three people out of that entire plane?

“What’s your name? Who can we call?” She asked.

“Harry James Potter. Call my boyfriend, Draco he’s- My phone. Where’s my phone?” I asked.

“Over there, sir. It’s rang a few times, but we aren’t appointed to answer it without your permission.” She explained.

I snatched my phone from a table to my left, flipping it open quickly.

(63 missed calls)

(7 voicemails)

Almost all of them were from Draco.

“I have to leave.” I muttered, looking up when I realized my statement fell on deaf ears. “I have to leave.” I said, more loudly this time.

“Sir, you have to stay under observation for at least the next few days.” A doctor said.

“No, I don’t. I’m discharging myself. I have to leave.” I repeated, sitting up as quickly as I could manage without blacking out. “Where are my clothes?” I asked, pressing the green ‘call’ button on my phone as I looked around the room.

“Please, lay down. It isn’t safe for you to be-.”

“I don’t care!” I exclaimed. “I have to get home! Where are my clothes!” I shouted, slapping my phone shut as it reached Draco’s voicemail immediately.

“Sir, I can’t let you.” 

“Please.” I pleaded. “I have to go home. I’m all he has- I- I-.” I shook my head, unable to express my urgency. “Please. I’ll come back right away, I promise. I just, I have to get home.” I said, my voice becoming quieter and quieter. “Please.”

The nurse pressed her lips together, but nodded, looking at someone to send them out of the room.

“He will get your clothes for you. In the mean time, let me remove your IV.” She said, holding out her hand.

I sighed in relief and nodded, sitting back down on the bed.

* * *

 

I took in a deep breath as I walked up the steps of our porch. Grabbing the spare key from under our mat, I shoved it in the lock and twisted, pushing the door open.

“Draco?” I called quietly, shutting the door behind me as I walked further into the house.

I let my eyes travel over the dirty dishes in the sink, and several empty wine bottles on the kitchen counter. Walking past our dining table, I eyed a small blue box curiously. Stepping forward, I reached out for it, stopping when I heard the clink of a bottle coming from our living room.

“Draco?” I asked again, abandoning the box to walk toward the noise.

I rounded the corner and walked around the couch, finding Draco sprawled out face down across the cushions, bottles and glasses on the ground and table in front of him.

“Oh, Draco.” I whispered sadly, taking a tentative step forward as I knelt in front of him.

I slowly pushed my fingers through his soft hair, kissing the side of his forehead gently.

“Draco, love, wake up.” I said softly. “Wake up, it’s me. I’m home.”

His grey eyes fluttered open glassily, frowning as he became aware of my fingers stroking through his hair. He blinked slowly at my chest, eyebrows drawing together as he closed his eyes again.

“Harry.” He said in a broken voice, tears spilling sideways from his closed eyes. “You died. You’re gone and I’m alone again.”

“I didn’t die, Draco. I’m here. I’m right here.” I said softly, wiping his tears away.

“No you’re not. It was in the paper- everybody’s dead.” He muttered, words slurring slightly.

“They were wrong. I’m here. Look at me, Draco.” I whispered, watching as he opened his eyes again, now slightly pink from his tears. 

He slowly looked up at my face, eyebrows pulling together briefly before smoothing out again. Pushing himself up from where he lay on the couch, he extended a hand to the side of my face, frowning as he rubbed a thumb across the stubble on my jawline.

His eyebrows drew together again as tears welled in his eyes, breath catching in his throat as he inhaled.

“H-Harry?” He whispered, chin trembling as tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

I nodded and gave him the best smile I could, finding that my own throat was constricting from tears of my own. He let out a shaky laugh and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, clutching the back of my jacket with urgency.

“Harry.” He cried, body shaking with sobs as he embraced me.

I hugged him back just as tightly, hot tears falling from my eyes. I slowly stood, holding him up against me while we both cried.

“You came back.” He sobbed, one hand releasing the back of my jacket to cradle the back of my head as we held each other.

“I’ll always come home to you.” I replied quietly.


End file.
